None of it matters
by Kindred01
Summary: Alpha/Omega AU Loki wasn't ready when his brother comes into his Alpha heat and years down the line it starts to all come out.
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't told anyone, when his brother came into his alpha heat the next stage before he come a mature alpha. But he wasn't ready for it but it still happen any way it was his first time with any one and it happen to be his Alpha brother. He kept quiet about it as his brother because he is father's golden boy so he locked himself away from Thor, especially as Thor acted like nothing happen and he went back treating his omega brother like he was his little brother. His pain and fear turned into anger and bitterness and to keep his sanity he worked on his magic. But then the worst happen he found out that he was pregnant and he decided for the best of everyone that he would disappear for the next 6 months.

Years later the rifted between Loki and Thor and the alpha didn't understand what he did to upset his brother. After the attack on _**Midgard**_ Loki was dragged back home to pay for his crimes, for once he didn't talk to Loki he just looked at him, he saw that he was pale than normal and that his eyes look sunken and heavy with bags "You haven't been sleeping." He found himself saying, Loki looked at him from the corner of his eye and he would have snarled but being gagged made it hard to look angry. "I wish I knew why went like Loki why did you turn on us." The dark haired god made a nose and looked back to the golden doors that lead to Odin's throne.

After Loki was placed in the glass cell he looked at the small box his mother brought him "I didn't look." She whispered as she touched his cheek, he smiled weakly and looked down at the beautiful pattern box "That is from Earth isn't it?" She asked as she watched the long fingers trace a pattern "I didn't know you were there before?"

"It was a long time ago mother, we I need to get away." He said, as he felt tears roll down his cheeks as he remembered the reason why he was there 10 years ago "I wasn't ready." He whispered. Frigga looked up at him with wide eyes as she looked at his face

"Ready for what?" She asked as she wiped his tears away.

"It's too late to talk about it mother, the damage was done and no one would have believe me then and no one will believe me now." Loki smiled weakly as he forced himself to walk towards his bed holding the box to his chest. Frigga frowned at his words and at his movements he seeing Loki hold the box as if it was a child and it made her wonder.

Loki sat on the floor by his bed as he open the box that his mother held onto, he pulled out a photo and looked down at it smiling sadly at the image in it. He wondered he was okay if his little boy was alright he hoped that during the attack that his son was safe. He did try to keep an eye out for him made sure he was far away the attack as he could make it. …I should have stopped the attack… he thought …but what choice did I have… he told himself as he warped his arms around himself.

Thor turned up a couple of days later, after his mother spoke to him about Loki's behaviour. The blonde wanted to think it was a tick to get his mother to whisper in his father's ears to be less harsh on Loki's punishment. He stood at the cell for the longest time watching Loki as he looked at something from the box before he spoke "Why are you like this brother? We were once close." He said, Loki flinched and put the photo into the box slamming the lad shut. He looked up at the blonde and frowned at him before standing up and move to his book shelf

"I'm not your brother but you have always known that haven't you?" Loki said as he refused to look up at him

"What did I do to you that made hate me so much?" Thor asked, Loki snapped the book shut and finely looked up at him with anger

"Of course you wouldn't remember! I wasn't ready but you were forgiven for your alpha heat. 'Don't worry Thor no one remembers their alpha heat it just means you're a man.' Isn't that what father said to you?" He snared as he picked up a book and threw it at the glass walls. Thor frowned and looked down at where the book fell before he looked up at him

"My alpha heat… Loki what are you talking abo…" He stopped and closed his eyes finely understanding what Loki was meaning.

"Do you see now?" Loki growled at him as he threw another book at the wall

"Why didn't you say something to me about it or mother? Instead you let yourself fester. Loki I am sorry you for what I did to you but you could have just talk to me." He told him, Loki threw a heavier book at him

"Shut up…you have no idea what I went thought! I WASN'T READY!" He screamed as tears ran down his face "I was scared and I felt alone. I thought we were blood brothers and how it was all wrong. Then I leant we were never brothers." He said as he dropped to the floor.

"Loki…" Thor whispered as he knelt on the floor on the other side of glass prison "I've never wanted to hurt you like that."

"It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters." Loki whispered as he stood up as h walked over to the bed and picked up his small box and climbed onto the bed turning away.

Frigga looked at Thor with unimpressed eyes as she snipped at the flowers in the gardens, he just told her what Loki just said to him. "That would explain a lot." She said as she angry sipped at the flowers

"I had no control over my actions mother I didn't mean to hurt him." He whispered

"I'm not mad at you Thor. I am mad that my baby boy couldn't tell us." She hissed as she turned to face him "Thor I know your father and I brought you up to be a strong alpha that will one day take the throne once your father steps down. But I afraid that maybe we didn't spend enough time with Loki to make him feel loved or trusted." Thor frowned as he walked up to her

"Mother It's my fault Loki is like this…"

"I think we're all to blame. Your father has good intentions when he brought Loki home to us, I love Loki as if he was my own flesh and blood and I will defend many-many things he had done. I need to speak Loki." She said, she touched Thor's arms and rubbed his arms up and down before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Odin didn't believe her, he didn't want to believe her because Loki can't be trusted and lies flow from his mouth as easily as he breathed. She stood there and just looked at her husband as her hands itching towards the display of knifes that were laid out on the table next to her. "You and Thor have just been fool by the trickster my love, Loki is just trying to get himself pardoned." He told her as he polished his weapons

"Don't my love me, this is your fault you give every Alphas pardons because of their Alpha heat! They have one heat Odin that makes them a fully mature ready to mate alpha and they cause so much damage for their family and their friends and any poor omega who happens to be there! While I remember your laws it was you who said Omegas are treasures that need to protect any alpha found to be harming an omega will be punished." He looked at her opening and closing his mouth

"Even so but Loki is…"

"Loki is my son, our son he should have been able to come to us when it happen, but he couldn't because you made him feel that Thor could not be punished or blamed for anything!" She snarled at him "He was still a child when Thor went into Alpha heat and while Alphas have no control over themselves when it hits there should be some punishments for those who have wronged the omega and their families." She told him as she paced rubbing her hands together to stop herself from killing the unreasonable fool.

He saw her hand pick up one the golden daggers and held it in her hands and she reminded him of an angry cat twitching her tail any wrong move and she would have you in her claws or in Frigga's case she would gut you with the a dagger. But Odin being the way he is couldn't see pass the lies Loki formed and believe that Loki had fooled his wife. "You want me to punish Thor?" He asked as he put down his cleaning cloth and stood up. He tried to tower over her but when Frigga is this livid she stood taller than Odin any day.

"Yes!" She yelled, waving the dagger about "Odin I am not asking you to kill Thor or banish him."

"For something he did 10 years ago." He said plainly, the blonde haired woman turned to him realising that he wasn't going to do anything so she dully at him as he spoke

"You're not going to do anything are you?" She snarled at him as he raised his eyes brow at him "He's our son!" She hissed at him as she pointed the dagger to his throat. He could feel the sharp tip at his neck

"If Loki thinks he can trick us by…"

"You are useless father." She hissed at him as she buried the dagger it to the table before marching off.

She made her way to Loki's cell trying to think of what to do, if Odin wouldn't do something she would have to do it. She saw Loki was sat on the bed reading as she walked up to the glass and turned to the guard "Open it." She asked, the guard looked at her with a frown

"My lady?" The guard asked

"Open it I wish to sit with my son!" She snapped at them. The guard let her into the cell before closing it again. Loki watched her with as she walked over to him, he could see there was anger in her eyes and he wondered what Thor has been saying now.

"Mother I think Odin will be unhappy if he see you here." He said, his lips curling into a small smile.

She stood before Loki and looked down at him, her anger at her husband started to fade and changed into something sad. Loki frowned as he looked up into her face as he put his book down "Ah, that blonde monkey told you?" He said as he looked towards the box on the nightstand, Frigga sat on the bed next to him and took his hand into hers and squeezed it

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked softly, he looked away from her kindly face and looked at her hands instead "Loki no matter what blood you have your still my son." She told him, his frowned deepen as he tried to hold back his tears

"You know I spent these last 10 years trying to forget about that day. I was 15 mother and me and Thor were alone. One moment we were talking and he was helping me with my archery and then he stopped…" Loki turned his head as if he was think of his words more than his memory "It was as if he was frozen to the spot and then he became like an animal." He turned to her as he bite his bottom lip "It's like on Midguard they have this tale of a man who is half human and half wolf, and on nights of the full moon he changed into a wolf. That is how I think of Thor more animal than man." He said to her as he looked back at her seeing tears in her eyes.

Frigga reached up and cupped his face as tears rolled down her eyes "But why didn't you come to me afterwards." She whispered

"I wanted to, but I was scared that All Father wouldn't believe me because Thor is the golden boy he had never been punished for anything he's done wrong." Loki said as he looked up "And Thor couldn't remember and that hurt more than what he done so I never talked about it." He whispered

"Alphas never remember. I will punish Thor even if your father won't. But Loki I need you to tell me is there anything else you're hiding?" She asked. Loki frowned as he looked back at the box. "Loki a lot of times when an alpha goes into their only heat they can trigger the omega's heat even their first one things happen. You are _**Jotun jewel my child that means you can have children without the aid of your heats."**_

Frigga saw her him nibble his bottom lip in worry about something as she let her hands slip from his face. She wasn't going to push him into telling her but she hoped that Loki could tell her. She was trying to mean these broke links the best she could "Do you remembered when I left for 10 months?" Loki said suddenly

"I do, you had me worried." She said as she brushed some of Loki's hair out of his face "You just disappeared, without a single word." She said

"I found out that I was three months pregnant so I went to Midgard and I hid there to give birth to my son." He whispered, Frigga froze next to him and just stared at him. Loki pulled away from her and went to the box by the bed and pulled it back into his lap before opening the lid as he looked up at her "I called him Monile it means Jewel. I… I stayed with him for 4 months imprinting on him so if I ever went to get him back I could just get him. That's why I went back to Midguard I just wanted to make… protect him from those things." He said as he looked at the photo of his son feeling the burning prickly of tears in his eyes. "I want my son but he won't let me keep him will he?" Loki said, as he looked up at her "He would take Monile from me and let Thor raise him. He's an omega mother I can't leave him with Thor." Frigga flinched hearing her child's fears

"Loki I promises that I will not let your father do anything without my say so."

Couple of days later Thor came to see Loki, he hadn't seen him since he found out what he had done to him and there was denial and then guilt and then the need to fix this. "Can we talk?" Thor asked, Loki didn't look up from his new book "Or at least can you listen? I Know hurt you in the worst away and I blindly believe that I didn't hurt anyone. I know that… that nothing I can say or do will fix what I did." Loki raised an eye brow "I know you hate me and you have every right to but I hope this will start to mend our broke bridges." He said as he turned to the guard and nodded "Loki your free from your prison, All father has granted you a pardon believe that you were forced to do those despicable crimes." Loki finely looked up at him as the walls of his cell faded away. His bright green eyes widen in shock as he looked at Thor's face seeing the days of sleepless nights on his features and haunted look.

The dark haired god stood up, swallowing a painful lump in his throat as he walked towards Thor his body trembling as he warped his arms around himself "Your right." Loki whispered, not quiet looking at him in the eyes "I was forced, I did it to protect someone." Loki said, he turned back towards the bed and picked up his box before "Thor." He called out, his voice shaking as he turned to face the blond "We're bonded." Loki said, seeing the fear creep back up onto the blonde's face. The part of Loki wanted to smile at him but he couldn't bring himself to do so "Can you stop sleeping with any tart that throws herself at your feet, its hurting me."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki watched Thor's reactions, he saw the cogs turning his head and all he had to do is wait for the blonde god to finely realise what he had said "Bonded?" Thor said as his voice cracked "And I've been…"

"As mother said I am _**Jotun and when an alpha takes an omega no matter how young or old they are bonded to them the moment you knot them, even if you don't bite the knot does the damage." Loki tells him as he walked back to him holding his box "For once I'm not the liar and the cheater." He said, Thor turned to see Loki walk passed him**_

 _ **"B…But you have slept…"**_

 _ **"Oh that I wanted to see if I could… I mean after all you have never shown interest in me after you raped me and forced a bond onto me. I thought as you were… what that Midguard phrase… Oh yeah … getting your rocks off, I would try and see, but that hurt more than you fucking those tarts." He hissed as he carried on walking.**_

 _ **He could hear Thor running to catch up to him and saw Loki had no idea where he was going he stopped and waited for the blonde god to show. Soon enough Thor appeared before said god could open his mouth Loki jumped in "Just take me to my new chambers." He said turning away from him again. Thor felt his stomach churn as he lead Loki to his new chambers. He stopped and spun around and looked at Loki**_

 _ **"Is that why…" He stopped as he looked into the green eyes "Is that why you've done those thing?" He whispered**_

 _ **"It's been known that omegas can go a little insane when their so called mate cheats on them, some murder so called mates." He told him dully.**_

 _ **It wasn't long before Thor's friends called him back to Midguard. He didn't want to leave Loki he wanted to talk to him but they were demanding his help with something that was sensitive. So with his father's permission after his mother decide she was going with him. Thor didn't want her to come with him but she wasn't going to be stopped. He had hope that when he Midguard that maybe for a distraction at least for a little while but when he arrived he was shocked to find a very pissed off Tony and the rest of the Avengers "What?" He asked**_

 _ **"Why didn't you tell us that there is a child here with powers like Loki?" Tony yelled, Thor frowned as he looked at them, Frigga stiffen as she watched them and Thor frowned with confusion**_

 _ **"I don't know what you mean?" He said to them,**_

 _ **"We will show you." Steve said, before he looked at the blonde woman that stood next to him "Who is this?" He asked**_

 _ **"This is my mother Frigga she wished to come and visit Midguard." Thor said, they eyed her up and down as this blonde woman smiled at them as she stood next to her very all son**_

 _ **"It's an honour to have here on Earth." Steve said as he bowed a little**_

 _ **"Thank you…"**_

 _ **"Steve." The blonde said "May I ask about this poor child you're talking about?" She asked, both Tony and Steve looked at each other before they looked back at them.**_

 _ **Steve coughed as he rubbed the back of his head as he spoke "Shield found him a couple of days go. There is a lot of clean up that needs to be done and we don't know how many visitors we had and there are still so many missing. We got a call about the child and how he used some sort of magic on the shield agent. We learnt the boy is from England and was here with his Aunt and Uncle." He said as he took them into the building**_

 _ **"Where are this Aunt and Uncle?" Thor asked as they walked the halls**_

 _ **"Well there's a story for you, turns out that they came over here to get rid of their nephew, their plan was to take him to the park whack him over the head and leave him by heading home." Tony said as he waved his arms about**_

 _ **"What?" Frigga said, stopping as she looked at them "W…Why would they do that to a child in their care or any child?" She said,**_

 _ **"We don't know why, all we know is he has powers and he is scared and we had to stop Shield from getting their hands on the boy, Bruce is with him now." The blonde man said as he led them to the medical bay.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **They reached the medical bay where they see a peppered haired man sat by the bed reading a book to a small dark haired boy. He was sat on the hospital bed holding a teddy as he was in clean white pj's. "He looks so small like Loki." Frigga said, Tony snorted and Thor resisted the urge to use his hammer on the man's head**_

 _ **"Bruce got a moment." Tony called thought the intercom, the papered haired doctor turned and looked at them and nodded before he turned back to the boy and whispered to him. Thor saw the boy nod and curl up with the book in his lap as the doctor with the anger issue walks over to the sliding door.**_

 _ **He let himself out and greeted Thor with a smile and then greeted Thor's mothers with a softer smile "Well Doc what's up with the little monster." Tony said, this time both Thor and Frigga frowned at him**_

 _ **"Don't call him that." Bruce said "He is a very sweet child and he is scared, his uncle tried to crack his skull in." The man said**_

 _ **"Sorry." Tony said, the doctor turned back towards Thor and his mother**_

 _ **"He's been abused, he has broken bones some of which have been heal on their own, he has glasses but the prescription is wrong." He said**_

 _ **"Hold old is he?" Frigga asked, as touching the glass.**_

 _ **Thor had the same thought and wondered if this could be who Loki was trying to protect…this child couldn't be from the alpha heat…he thought as the green eyed boy looked up at them**_

 _ **"10." Bruce said "He wasn't feed right." Thor looked at him and frowned "It happens."**_

 _ **"Loki was always a small for his age growing up." Frigga said as she looked back at them "May I go in?" She asked**_

 _ **"I don't see why not." Bruce said as he open the door for her.**_

 _ **She walked into the room and slowly over to the small dark haired child. He looked up at her with wide green eyes as this strangely dressed woman smile softly at him as she sat on the bed. The boy put his book down on the bed and held onto his teddy bear close to himself. "Hi." She whispered**_

 _ **"Hi." The child said back**_

 _ **"My name is Frigga, what's yours?" She asked, the child looked downed at the bear that made her see Loki in the boy's face**_

 _ **"Harry." He said**_

 _ **"Harry that is a lovely name, I have two son you know one his called Thor. That's him there." She points to the blonde god though the window "The other is Loki and I have a grandson called**_ Monile." She smiled, at him as Harry looked at her with a frown

"My mummy use to call me Monile." He whispered and then frowned as if the faded memory troubled him

"That's right he did, Monile my little star." She smiled as she reached out and touched Harry's cheek making him gasp as he looked up at her. "Monile do you wish me to take you to your mother. I know you have felt this strange pull that you didn't belong here that here." She tells him seeing the small boy nod "Do you feel a pull to me?" She asked, again the child nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor felt cold on the inside, as his mother walked with Harry down the hall. He heard their talk and his blood was running colder than ice in Jotunheim. Harry is his son his and Loki's. He looked at the small dark haired boy as he walked down the hall of his home heading towards Loki's chambers "Mother." Thor whispered as they walked

"Yes Thor." She said whispering back to him as they walked side by side

"Is he really Loki's?" He asked as the saw the child looked fearful but quizzical at everything around him

"Yes." She told, him as she watched him from the corner of his eyes to see how he behaved. She saw him lower his head as he let himself feel the gut retching guilt built inside of him

"How do I make this right… I didn't know what I did, if I had I would have fixed this mother I wouldn't have…" He looked at Harry watching him for a moment "I would have treated him like he should have been."

She thought for a while as they kept walking getting closer to her youngest son's chambers with her grandson "I do not know Thor, Loki as being feeing shame, guilt and anger for so long he may never forgive you." He whispered as they reached the door.

"I don't care how long it takes." He said as the Frigga opens the chamber's doors, as he turned to face him

"For now let me speak to Loki alone with Harry." She asked him, with a small smile. She could see the conflict in his blue eyes as he looked from the little boy to Loki who just came to the door and saw the child.

"I will come back later." He said as he turned and walked away.

Loki watched fearful eyes from the door away as Thor walked away, he felt an urge to stop him but he pushed at feeling down as his mother walked into his chambers with the small boy. "Mother?" He asked confused

"Loki I would like you to meet Harry, Thor's friends saved him from a shield man." She told him shaking her head "They are very strange people." She muttered, the dark haired god looked down at the boy and frowned at the smallness of him and then he felt it the tug, the pull

"My little jewel." Loki whispered, as he dropped to his knees and looked at the dark haired boy who was hiding behind Frigga's legs. "It's okay little one I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered holding out his hands. Harry shifted closer to him because he could feel the tug to Loki.

"Are you my mummy?" He asked softly, Loki has tears burning his eyes as he nodded to him

"Yes Monile I am and I am so sorry for leaving you." He cried as the boy run into his arms.

He stood up holding Monile close to him as the boy buried his face against Loki's neck and whimpered. "Loki I need to ask who did you leave him with?" She asked, the dark haired god frowned as he ran his hand thought the 10 year's hair

"I placed my child in a care of a childless couple, they promises me they would take care of him." Loki said frowning as he his son weight so light like a feather. "Why?"

"There dead." Came the little voice "They were killed." Monile said, Loki looked up with wide eyes

"W…Where have you been living little jewel?" He asked as he rubbed the child's back in soft circles

"M…My Aunt and Uncle…but they not my Aunt and Uncle are they because if you're my mummy that means they were just nasty people." Monile said, looking into Loki's green eyes

"I'm sorry if I had known…" He was stopped by the dark haired boy burying his face back in Loki's shoulder and neck. Frigga smiled seeing them together as she watched Loki look up at her "I would like the healers look at him."

"Of course."

The healers buzzed around Monile Loki sat on the bed with the boy as he kept turning away in fear at all the faces looking at him. "Mama." The boy whimpered as he held into his arms, Loki warped his arms around him and looked at the healers

"Well?" Loki asked, the three healers flinched and looked at each other before looking back at them

"He's a bit small for his age and underweight, we think he's been abused and there is some odd block on his magic. We believe that is what stopping him from healing his bone. Would you like us to remove it?" She asked him Loki who frowned at her

"Yes remove it!" Loki snarled in anger…how dares put a magical block on my son…he thought as he healer gently as she could remove the block.

Loki smiled softly as he ran his fingers though Monile' s jet black hair as the boy winced as his block magic was finely able to heal the damage that those nasty human's did to his boy. "Just sleep my sweet child I will be here when you wake up." He whispered as he feed the boy a sleeping draft

"Promise?" Monile slurred as he fell asleep tucked up under a blanket. Turning his head Loki saw Odin watching them and he felt like snarling at him but he kept quiet for Monile as he stood up and walked over to the door where he saw Thor and Frigga standing just out of view.

He looked back over to the dark haired boy that was curled up hugging the teddy that Bruce gave him. "What is it?" He asked as calmly as he could, he saw that Thor looked at him as if he was really looking at him for the first time.

"I wish to know if this boy is really Thor's child." Odin said, everyone looked at Odin and Loki pulled the door closed

"If you have a hard time believing my words then ask your healers." He told him as his lips curled into a sneer

"Odin please don't do this now?" Frigga said, but he didn't listen to her

"Then what is it that you want?" The old man snarled back at the dark haired god

"Nothing. I have everything I need." He told him "If you can't behave in front of me and my son then we will leave." He told him and he walked back into the chambers wanting to slam the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Monile was overwhelmed by it all, he could feel his bond with Loki and it comforted him he had the bond the moment he saw the tall dark haired god and suddenly he felt like he belong and Loki picked him up and held him. He watch his mother sometimes and he can see the sadness in his eyes as he looked out the window. Loki looked around to see him sat up in bed yawing "Morning my little jewel." Loki smiled as he walked over to him

"Morning mama." Monile said, Loki sat on the bed kissed the top of his head

"Today I thought we will get you some new clothes. How does that sound?" Loki asked as he ran his fingers thought thick black hair.

"Really?" Monile asked, he looking up at him blinking with hope "'I've never hand any new clothes before I had Duddly's hand me downs." The dark haired boy said as he fiddled with the night shirt. Loki frowned but smiled at him any how

"No more hand me downs." He told him as he kissed his forehead head.

Later on Loki was called to the throne room hall by Odin and his mother, Monile walked along with him smiling and blushing at his new clothes. Loki had his eyes fixed and gotten rid of that horrid scar finding a strange form of magic embed in the scar but with the wave of his hand he send that strange magic flying. The guards open the door the door for him eyeing the small dark haired boy that was holding the once imprisoned prince. "I do hope this is important." Loki said as he kissed his mother on the cheek. Frigga smiled and kissed his cheek back before bending down and kissing Monile's on the forehead

"Hello my angel." She said

"Hello Grandma." The dark haired boy smiled and hugged her.

Odin frowned as he looked down at the 10 year old as his wife cuddled the boy and smiled at Loki, while Thor looked longingly at Loki and Monile. "Thor went back to Midguard and injured that boy's adoptive family." Odin snarled, Loki looked up at the old man who was seething as he stood before he turned to look at the blonde god

"And tell me what did you do Thor?" Loki asked, the god of thunder looked up with shock on his face at Loki as he waited for him to speak

"I went back to Midguard like father said and I went to this place called England. I found the family after I had the man of iron's floating voice servant find out where they were. I didn't know what I was going to do but I…"

"Did you kill them?" Loki asked

"No quite, I put the fat man in a coma and I may have called the shrill horse face woman an abusive whore." He mumbled, Loki looked him up and down and for the first time in a long time he smiled at Thor. He walked over to Thor and reached out to him hesitantly to him placing his hand on his cheek

"You did this for our son?" He asked softly

"Yes." Thor sighed as he breathed in his scent and there it was that bond he created 10 years ago. "I'm so sorry Loki." Thor whispered

"Shhhh… thank you." Loki smiled and Odin let out a grunt.

Monile heard what Thor had done and frowned slightly wondering if he should feel bad for his fake Aunt and Uncle. He then turned and saw Odin was watching him and the boy didn't the look and it made him shy away towards his grandmother as Odin just stared at him it was a look he has seen on his fake uncle as few times before he hit him. A comment was made and Odin looked up to see Thor get on to his knees and kiss Loki's hand

"Can we please try to get to know each other?" Thor said and Loki had looked at Frigga who smiled at him.

"Alright Thor you can court me." Loki said, Odin snarled at the comment and marched over to them pushing Monile out the away so he could yell at Loki.

The boy feel too the floor and Loki spun around and rushed to his son before Odin could even open his mouth and knelt in front of his son who was pushing himself off the floor. Thor moved quickly to them and then picked up Monile as the boy rested his head quietly on Thor's shoulders as Loki checked him for injuries. "Are you hurt my jewel?" Loki asked as the boy nodded whimpering into the blonde's chest "Where?" Loki whispered as he cupped the dark haired boy's face Monile held out his arm and Loki saw it the small arm was broken. He turned and looked at Odin who stood where with an indifferent look on his face.

Loki took Monile from Thor's arms making the blonde god stand still with shock as he looked at him "I'm sorry Thor but if your father can't behave then I don't think I can let you court me." Loki told him as he walked out the throne room. Frigga turned to Odin with a frown

"It was an accident." Odin lied, as his wife walked away from him as Thor moved towards him

"You touch my son or my mate again I will put you into Odin sleep forever!" Thor growled and walked away from him.


End file.
